


Minicon Needs

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plug and Play, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble and Frenzy get stuck doing medbay work thanks to recent injuries. It's mega boring. They make their own fun till their favorite medic comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Medbay Bound

**Author's Note:**

> The newest chapters of my main stories are taking me way too long so enjoy this super self indulgent smut. I don't really have a specific universe for this but I use Prime personalities for BD and KO and G1 colors and personalities for the minis. Feel free to switch them in your mind if you like. Unbettaed.

“Quiet Frenzy! He’s going to hear you!” 

“He’s gonna hear you loudmouth!” 

It was late in the evening and Rumble and Frenzy were supposed to be re-shelving supplies in the medbay but they were busy doing...other things. 

The two had gotten injured pretty badly on their last mission so Soundwave as a careful and caring symbiote host had benched them till the holes in their frames finally closed up and Rumble’s pile driver was usable again. They couldn’t sit still for very long though and after causing enough trouble to get sent back to the medbay a few dozen times the medics finally put them to some light work. Medbay work wasn’t bad. It was just boring. Really boring. Insanely boring! All the medics sucked! Well...most of the medics sucked. The cool ones were just never around. 

The two minis had repeatedly gotten yelled at for slacking and taking up space, and wasting supplies, and tripping up peds, and terrorizing patients, and nearly killing someone so since no one wanted them in sight but none of the medics were willing to go against higher orders Backup stuck them on shelving and cataloging duty.

The jumpy aerial led them to the massive storeroom, gave them each a clipboard, and hoped for the best. They had managed to keep on task for a few hours before something much more interesting caught their attention. Which led to them doing...other things. Peeping. They were peeping.

Some unruly patient with a laser blaster must have been in the medbay recently because there was a sizable hole in the storage closet wall that ended up with a great view of the washracks on the other side. Sure some of the ship’s internal wiring and struts obstructed the view a bit but not enough to ruin the experience and Primus was it one.

The Stunticons had gotten back from a mission a few hours ago and each of them had eventually straggled into the showers. Watching Dead End preen for a good hour or so was a nice distraction. Hopefully anticipating and daydreaming that Wildrider would do something more than wash himself in the solvent got the two on edge. Actually getting to see Motormaster and Drag Strip go at it got them horny as the Pit and then Primus, oh Primus Breakdown finally came in. 

To say the two spies had a crush on the bruiser would have been an understatement! Even when the scout was nothing more than undercover Wrecker scum Frenzy and Rumble daydreamed about doing obscenely dirty things with him. Now that he was working for the Cons as a member of the greatest Combiner team ever they had simply run out of dirty ideas and were now on to domestic after the war fluff ideas. Why shouldn’t they? Breakdown was strong and kind and funny and real and Primus after Shockwave and Knock Out did their work he was hot! Processor melting, Spark crackling, instant boner HOT! Megatron may have been their idol but Breakdown was there dream. An attainable one at that which made him all the more desirable. So who could blame them when their processors went straight to the gutter when the mech was right in front of them soapy and dripping wet. 

That sight alone had the two rubbing at their seams and tight panels while fighting over who got to look, fighting that only got worse when Breakdown started touching himself. 

Frenzy had clearly been bogarting the hole so Rumble had no problem shouldering his twin away. His servos quickly went to his hot panel to rub at the leaking seams only to have it snap back at the first good sight of Breakdown’s thick leaking spike. 

“Oh Primus Frenzy! I wish that servo was my mouth.” Rumble wrapped his digits around his throbbing spike. Lubricant was already leaking down from the tip making the hot metal slick and sticky. He only managed to give himself a few pumps before Frenzy got impatient.

“Rumble! Come on!” Frenzy shoved his brother back desperate to finally see something good. The mini nearly bit through his lower lip as he watched Breakdown desperately frag his servo. His sensitive audials quickly picking up the Stunticons loud panting and deep bassy moans. “Oh frag. Oh Primus. I need this.” Frenzy shoved his fist in mouth to keep himself quiet as he clicked on his recording equipment.

“You come on! I’m trying to achieve something!” Frenzy kicked Rumble’s ped and hushed him. Rumble dropped his voice to his best whisper. “Well if you’re just gonna listen like a creep then let me look! I can feel it in my tank already.” The two minis shoved and punched each other till they managed a position where they could both see. Just in time to see Breakdown blow his load. Glowing soft pink spurts of transfluid coated the wall before immediately getting washed away. Rumble whimpered slightly as he felt the knot in his tanks tighten, he was so close but not nearly close enough. Frenzy knew he was leaving dents in his digits for how hard he was biting down on his fist to keep himself quiet through the performance but he didn’t want anything ruining his audio. The sound of Breakdown overloading was the most beautiful thing he ever heard and now it could be played back whenever he wanted it and Primus was he going to need it. 

Preoccupied by the show neither Rumble or Frenzy noticed the door to the storeroom swooshing open. Sharp servos slammed down on their shoulders causing the two to flail and scream. A deep nasally voice laughed behind them before whispering in their audials. “What are you naughty minis doing?” As the twins scuttled back Knock Out got a very good look at what they were doing. “Blowing off some steam are we?” 

“Knock Out! You’re going to ruin everything!” The young medic quirked his head at Rumble. The minicon motioned to the hole. 

“Oh~ What are you dirty relics looking at?” Knock Out pulled Frenzy onto his lap as he took the spy’s place. Peering into the hole he saw the steam filled washracks. One of the Stunticon brutes…,the leg if Knock Out remembered right, was inside. He was looking around wildly, cheeks flushed and spike still at attention. “Admiring my work? I know I did a lovely job on him.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever! Give me my view back.” Frenzy perched himself on Knock Out’s leg and pressed his face back to the wall. On the other side Breakdown was freaking out. His paranoia getting the better of him. “Look what you did you’ve gone and scared him! Thanks a lot. He probably would have kept going if it weren’t for you scaring us.”

“Yeah I didn’t even get to finish! You know how long it’s been?” 

“Ah well then I will have to rectify both mistakes.” Knock Out smiled and laughed darkly as he leaned forward and picked up Rumble by his waist to settle the mini in his lap. Rumble couldn’t help but turn blue. Knock Out was a looker himself and as one of the few mechs who treated the twins like any other mech their age he was always good company. Real good company. Real nice digits. Real skilled mouth too... so said rumors. Rumble could only hope he could confirm one cycle. Till then he had to choke back a lewd whimper as Knock Out teased the slit of his spike with a sharp digit. 

With the begrudged mini appeased for the moment Knock Out whistled loudly across the divide. “What do you think you’re doing you’re going to blow our cover!” Frenzy’s optics grew wide with panic as he frantically tried to quiet the medic. It didn’t do much good Knock Out only laughed louder and nipped playfully at Frenzy’s servos as he tried to cover the bigger mechs mouth. When the Stunticon’s calls got louder and his pedsteps closer Frenzy hid himself under Knock Out’s free arm. Rumble tried his best to hide as well, slouching down to bury his face in Knock Out’s midriff.

Suddenly a glowing gold optic filled the small hole before backing up a bit. “What in the Pit?”

“Hi. Sorry about the noise but I didn’t want to agitate your condition.”

“What?”

“Your paranoia. I wanted to make sure you knew someone was actually there this time. Nothing to be ashamed of I get that way too. Working alone in the field does that.”

“Yeah.” Breakdown slumped lazily to his knees so he could comfortably look through the hole. “Were you really watching me all this time?” Breakdown sounded equally off put as he was amused.

“I just got picked up by a carrier from the front line and I still have to work till I get all the pick ups stable. I just came in because I thought I saw a couple of glitchrats and the last thing we need is them getting into the foil bandages. Found this nifty pleasure portal. Can you blame me? You looked like you were having fun.”

Breakdown leaned in again eager to get a better look at the mech on the other side. “Not really. I can relate. It was a long fight for me too. Aren’t you….aren’t you the head doc? No one could forget a face like that and I swear I remember you hosing me down when I was still in chains. No uh...no hard feelings about old….whatshisface I guess. You did still manage in your spark to give me these amazing upgrades. I appreciate that. I...I uh..uh..say that cause’ I...w-w-well I really do appreciate the new mods but I...uh.. would also I-I-I uh...think I would have a lot more fun if you cared to join me over here.”

“Your upgrades were a necessity for Menasor’s stability as were the other leg component but I am glad you like them. Patina will be missed but I’m liking my promotion. Unfortunately that means not much time for fun. I’m risking lives sparing time for this. I have to with a heavy spark decline I’m afraid.”

“Well….uhh….that’s a-a-a tha’s a shame. Understandable though. Any chance I’ll see you again?”

“Likely but you might not want to. I’m quite a merciful medic you see. I don’t like letting my patients suffer from their injuries for too long. You’re lucky you’ve pleased Lord Megatron though. Gives you better odds.”

“Heh- Yeah. I-I uh- I should go.”

“Have a good night. Keep off that knee for a bit.”

“Heh. I will. g’night doc.” The bright gold optic disappeared and once the other side went quiet Frenzy and Rumble began to gripe and whine.

“Knock Out~ You were so mean! We would have killed to take that chance!” Rumble flopped onto his back dramatically. Knock Out had to suppress a grin at the sight of the minis still pressurized spike. He couldn’t help but run a digit up its length causing it to twitch.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have hid in shame for your perverse actions.” 

“That’s not fair! You know no one takes us seriously!” Frenzy balled his fists and pounded lightly on the young medic’s arm in frustration and jealousy. He couldn’t blame the medic for getting Breakdown’s attention. He was young and desirable and even battle worn and weary he looked beautiful. Not to mention he was normal sized! Still it was unfair and he knew it!

“I know, but seriously you like him? He’s a paranoid hypochondriac.”

“A hot one! Did you see that spike! Please tell me you didn’t make that too.”

“No you’re safe.” Knock Out pinched Frenzy’s cheeks. “ You’re still really warm, you want me to take care of you too?” Frenzy whined bitterly into Knock Out’s shoulder but nodded. Like his brother he wasn’t about to pass up the young medic’s “personal care”. 

“Can we kiss first?” 

“Sure. Come here.”

“Aww what the Pit! I want kisses too!” Rumble had recovered from his own envy and embarrassment and was easily jealous.

“There’s plenty of me to go around but we do have to make this a bit quick. I wasn’t exactly kidding about the patients.”


	2. Laying Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who cares I headcannon that Knock Out is around Rodimus' age so he's the youngest forged mech the Cons have. I always thought it was weird that we never really got that sort of character a young con who wasn't made. Aside from waspinator in animated I think. Anyway enjoy.

With their carnal aches taken care of the twins were forced to go back to work. Every now and again they would peek back into the hole but nothing excited them quite like the Stunticons. So they had a preference what of it? 

They kept themselves busy till Knock Out finally felt comfortable leaving for a rest. Following at the medic’s wheels the twins pouted and begged till the exhausted mech gave in and agreed to let them recharge with him.

“You know this is why no one takes you little ancient perverts seriously.”

“Yeah well they ain’t never going to take us seriously so why not use that to our advantage. Besides that’s why we like hanging out with you. Cause you do treat us like normal mechs.” 

“And you still let us cuddle and grope you like it’s nothing even though you know we’re secretly horny old mechs behind our cherubic trickster smiles.”

“Mmhmm. Perhaps I should postpone my preening till after Soundwave get’s back to take you off my servos.”

“Uh-heh! We- we’re not that old! Besides you really going to let the rest of the crew see you in this sorry state for that long? We’ll be good. Promise.” Rumble wrapped his arms around Knock Out’s neck and hugged him trying to be as cute as possible.

“Agreed but go ahead and screw spending three hours in your shower. Spend that time screwing me instead. I’m still really horny.” The words came out louder than Frenzy expected. He didn’t really want Knock Out to hear them. So he couldn’t stop the rush of embarrassment that crashed over him when the young medic picked him up awkwardly by his hips and pulled him close to grind against him teasingly. 

“That can be arranged but I vaguely remember you saying that I was much too young for you. In fact both of you put me off limits when you first met me as I recall. We really must find you someone if your libidos are getting this bad.”

“Yeah well you are but that didn’t stop half the crew from trying to get into your panels so we can look past it. We just don’t want anything public because even Ratbat wants you and the guy’s nuts. Hates the fact we even get to hang out with you. So of course we rub stuff like this in his disgusting face. To be brutally honest we’re settling with you though.” Rumble made sure to say the last bit as sarcastically as possible. The young medic’s ego bruised easily.

“Oh I know! Such handsome little devils like yourselves could get any mech you wanted on this ship if only you were normal sized.”

“Normal sized? You’re all the giant freaks. No one wants us because Soundwave’s terrifying and the boss has a bad habit of treating us like we’re younger than we are.” Knock Out pushed Rumble back resting on his tires so the mini wasn’t whining right in his audial.

“Likely. I doubt that Autobot traitor would make an acceptable partner for you two in Soundwave’s optics. I’m sure you would scare him to death even asking him to consider your proposal.”

Frenzy looked up at Knock Out smugly. “His name is Breakdown and he’s a really good mech when you put the fact that he used to be an Autobot aside. Probably a lot nicer than half the mechs who usually go for you. Do you really want someone who’s gonna treat you like a trophy all your life just because they’re flashy and upper class? Breakdown’s the type of mech who would actually care about the person he loved as a person not just about how they look.” 

“ This isn’t about what I like in a romantic partner it’s just straight facts! He and his team were sent here to ruin everything they could and find out where our med ships were posted so they could kill medics! Forgive me if I don’t care for him despite how “nice” he is. He killed Patina, Readout, Lyft, and a room full of other patients!”

“Technically Wildrider killed Patina and we don’t know which one of them killed the other two medics but what does that matter you hated Patina and we all know Readout and Lyft were barely medics plus you kill more wounded Cons than they ever could.”

“Hate is a strong word. I just happen to like the extra twenty shanix they pay me now to be the CMO. I wanted his job. I didn’t want him dead. Lyft was still in training and just because Readout wasn’t the smartest doesn’t mean he didn’t make a lovely nurse. He always helped me with the crazy heavyweights and now I don’t have someone to help me from getting knocked across the room by wounded berserkers! Hit the code for me Rumble.” Rumble leaned over and punched in the access code to Knock Out quarters. The medic headed over to his berth and dumped the minis onto it before going to his personal washrack. After what felt like forever he reemerged clean and perfect again. 

The twins were already out cold sprawled out on the berth taking up far too much space. It took some finagling to move them so he got some room to lay down but with Rumble draped comfortably over his hip and Frenzy snuggled up to his chest Knock Out was finally able to get some rest. Not much unfortunately. He was woken up a few hours later by tiny servos pawing at him. 

Frenzy was likely having some naughty dream and was using Knock Out’s frame to his advantage. The mini did say he was over energised. Knock Out grabbed Frenzy by his nose and shook his head gently till the mini’s optics popped online. “You’re ruining the paint.”

Frenzy curled his legs to his chest and swiped at his face to get rid of the feeling. “Sorry doc. You got my hopes up.”

“Not my fault you fell asleep.”

“You take so long! ‘Sides I knew you were just messing with me. I know you’re not really into interfacing.” 

“I take overcharged circuits very seriously. Especially in a minicon like yourself. If you need something and I feel comfortable obliging I would never tease you.”

“You serious?”

“If you feel morally comfortable.”

Frenzy was already eagerly snuggling into Knock Out’s waist. “Heh well you know we just joke with you and even if we have already lived a life, nearly got killed, and started another one all before you onlined your pretty optics, you know you’re wiser beyond your years thanks to the war. You know all the important things. You know what you want and what you don’t. So I’m comfortable.”

“Alright. Let’s go to the washrack then. Let your brother recharge in peace.” Knock Out managed to gather Rumble in in his arm and resettle the mini after slipping off of the berth. Frenzy had rolled off the other side and was already tugging at Knock Out’s elbow.

“Come on! Come on! He’s a big boy he knows how to take a nap on his own!”

“So impatient.” Knock Out picked Frenzy up and kissed the minicon on his helm jut out. Frenzy tipped his face up wanting more. Knock Out teased him by giving him a few more kisses on his nose before giving him what he wanted, even running his glossia over the mini’s. Frenzy mimicked the action distracting Knock Out long enough with the kiss to get to slip his servo down to rub at seams of the medic’s codpiece. “Oh! Eager wireviper aren’t we.” Knock Out blushed blue from shock and switched his hold on Frenzy so he could grab at the minis wandering servo.

“Aww what?”

“Just calm your circuits till we get into the washrack it’s literally only a few steps away.”

Frenzy was immediately pouting, gazing innocently up at Knock Out with his wide shiny optics.“Am I weirding you out?” 

“No!” The mini wasn’t convinced. “Alright so maybe I’m not used to having such small servos fondle me and perhaps I’m irrationally terrified of Soundwave somehow materializing in my quarters to be shocked and appalled of how I am corrupting his precious symbiote.” Knock Out slid into the washrack and shut the door to keep the noise from waking Rumble. 

“If he showed up I’d ask him to leave! He knows me and Rumble like to have fun. He’s not the barge in type anyway so you don’t need to worry. Plus he kind of likes you. He doesn’t worry as much about us when we hang out with you.”

“Oh lovely I have satus I could lose with him then.”

“Knock Out. Do you even really want to do this? You can just get me off like we usually do I won’t be mad.”

“It’s fine I swear it’s just-” Knock settled on the floor and perched Frenzy on his knees gave him him another kiss to ease the minis’s fears. “Well you don’t need to be hearing this but the reason I’ve been sort of hesitant to get with anyone else isn’t entirely due to my lack of interest in interfacing. I just got out of what I’m pretty sure was a nasty relationship a year ago and well...I don’t know... I’m just being silly about starting over with someone. I’m worried that they’ll be just as crazy or that Lekter will find out and hurt them and I don’t need to wake up to another dismantled mech in my berth.”

“LEKTER! You were with that psycho! He-”

Knock Out pulled Frenzy close and crushed him lightly against his chest. “Yes, yes now hush! He might hear his name and find us!” 

“But Doc Megs sent him to another ship he ain't even close to being able to hear us.”

“You don’t know that! I was still finding the bugs he put in my frame months after “Megatron sent him to where he was most needed”. I’m fairly certain my quarters and I are clean but it’s best to be cautious. He still thinks we’re dating. He even still sends me letters and….”gifts” every now and again. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“He can’t hurt me. I got Megatron to run to if I need.”

Knock Out sighed and rested his head on the mini’s helm. “I suppose you’re right. I told you I was just being silly.”

“I’d be worried too if I let that loony into my life... but I would never hurt you like that creep.”

“I know.” 

“So..can I touch you?”

Knock Out stroked the side of Frenzy face tensely for a moment before relaxing against the wall. “If you still want. Just try not to smudge the finnish too much. I’ll just end up redoing it before I head out but... you know me.”

“You look good no matter what Doc but I’ll try.” Frenzy leaned up to kiss Knock Out and the medic happily obliged by giving him a peck on the lips. Frenzy of course wanted a more intimate kiss like the one they shared before but he also wanted to prove he could make Knock Out feel good too so he didn’t take the medic’s bait and instead weaved his tiny digits underneath the cords of the bigger mechs neck and placed a few kisses on his audial fin.

Knock Out hummed and let his own servos wander dipping into tights seams and scratching at sensitive protoform. Frenzy twitched and shivered already antsy from the tingling in his array. Not fair, Knock Out had so much more experience. Frenzy was still determined so he trailed his servos down Knock Out’s frame till he got the reactions he wanted. Despite the few hiccups Frenzy finally got the medic to unwind and enjoy himself. Only problem was getting the Doc revved up also got him revved up and every little moan or hitch of Knock Out’s invents made Frenzy’s spark crackle. It didn’t take much till the mini was panting and shaking, his plates too tight and hot. 

“I don’t understand how you still can’t have any suitors. You’re adorable. I wish you could see how much of hot mess you look like.” Frenzy could only cling to Knock Out as the medic rubbed at his modesty plates, his valve was already throbbing steadily. He just couldn’t wait any longer. Frenzy snapped back his panel back for the medic, his optics flaring as Knock Out sunk two long talons into the mini’s port.

“Ugh~ Come on Doc don’t tease me for too long. You know how bad I want this.

“I know.”

“Primus your such a fragging tease.”

“Just making sure you don’t get hurt.” 

Knock Out took his time scissoring and stretching the mini till he was able to fit three of his talons inside the tight port and the soft inner mesh was soaked with lubricant. Unsurprisingly Frenzy was already wanton and breathless by the time he was done. Knock Out placed kisses on top of his helm before moving him off his lap. Frenzy watched him get up and walk to the back of the small washrack to fiddle around in a cabinet. A lazy smile replaced his worried confusion when the medic came back with a small bottle of artificial lubricant. Knock Out sat back down on his knees and parted the panels of his armor to reveal his array. Frenzy scootched forward hesitant but clearly wanting to touch. The mini started by petting the other mechs thighs and tried to dig his short digits in between static coated seams to reach untouched protoform before moving to Knock Out’s array and when he didn’t protest Frenzy thumbed the seams of the medic’s modesty panels. The metal was warm to the touch but not nearly as hot as his own. It was a bit of a let down but Frenzy was sure it took some weird slag to really get Knock Out hot. 

“What you waiting for? Show me what you’re working with.” 

“I thought you wanted to work for it.”

“Too hot for that now. Please Doc~” Knock Out laughed shortly as he retracted his panel and opened the iris of his spike housing. Frenzy tried not to stare too creepily as Knock Out worked himself over but the young mech didn’t have anything Frenzy had seen before. It wasn’t the sleek plated standard that most mechs had adopted. It was proportioned to Knock Out so it was sleek and tapered but it was made up of sturdy white and red cords weaved together with glowing yellow sensor nodes studding it. The head of it confused Frenzy the most. Thanks to the medics spike being made up of cords it had a set of input pins sticking out of it. It looked painful. The mini was suddenly having doubts. “What’s up with your set!” Frenzy knew it was rude but Knock Out should have at least warned him about his freaky mods first! The medic just laughed though unaffected by Frenzy’s shock and slight fear. 

“This little one is what the original model looks like. You would know if you actually had an array and not just cables when you were forged. You’re lucky Patina was nice enough to model your little set off the popular model when you convinced Soundwave to get you and your brother an upgrade.” Frenzy’s whole face turned a pale blue. Of course.

“Why haven’t you gotten something normal looking then? You’re a medic! You wouldn’t even have to pay for it. You could just make it and install it yourself if you wanted.” 

Knock Out was still trying to stifle his amusement. “I rather like the way the old models look and while I like to look good I don’t necessarily have to care about every popular new trend. It’s not broken and works just as effectively as the new ones so I see no need to change it.” 

“So you got my hopes ups for nothing again! You’re just a sick tease Doc.”

“You’re plenty capable of enjoying my spike if you still want. Don’t worry.”

“Really?” 

“Mmhmm.”

“You promise. I mean no offense but look at yourself.”

“I am a Doctor. It will feel just like it does when I use my talons only a bit more intense. If you don’t want to do this anymore I understand.”

“No! I want to.. just- Primus Knock Out why do you always got be weird.”

“Do your really want to continue?”

“Yeah. Can I get you all greased up?”

“Go for it.” Knock Out passed over the bottle of lube; just about over the humor of the mini’s reaction. He leaned back on his servos as Frenzy worked him over. The minicon was enjoying himself again. Falling back to his previous goal of getting the medic’s circuits thrumming. It only took a few of Knock Out’s cut of whines to heat the mini back up and causing a few sparks to crackle at the head of Knock Out’s spike certainly was a confidence booster for the mini. By the time Frenzy got the medic groaning steam was already billowing from his own frame. 

“Kn- Knock Out?” 

“Hmm? You ready?” 

“Yeah.”

“You sure?” Frenzy nodded as Knock Out picked him up. “Ok. Stay relaxed for me.”

“Ok?” Frenzy tried his best but despite it not being painful getting fragged for real his first time was just a strange sensation. Knock Out felt a lot bigger than he looked and the way the head of the Doc’s spike scraped the mesh of his valve was causing Frenzy’s circuits to itch. “Knock Out!”

“What’s the matter?” The itch turned into a heavy warmth that washed over Frenzy and clung to his frame. 

“I- Just keep going.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Knock Out moved slowly and it didn’t take long for it feel really good. The nodes on the medic’s spike were warm and pulsed steadily sending waves of pleasure though Frenzy’s valve making it go tight and wet, his plates staticky and twitchy.

Knock Out waited till the mini’s valve eased up again then purred his engine letting the reverberations wash over Frenzy’s frame. Grinning slyly as Frenzy choked back a whine. “You having fun? You want me to go a bit harder?” Frenzy nodded wanting Knock Out’s spike deeper.

“Doc Please~ I want it all.” 

“Alright. This might pinch a bit.” Knock Out grabbed Frenzy’s wrists and held the mini’s arms above his head before rolling his hips a few more times. All of a sudden he pulled back and slowly impaled the mini. Frenzy jumped and squeaked but it quickly turned into a long loud moan as Knock Out eased in and out slowly the warm nodes the the medics spike lighting up his own.

“Oh Primus. Primus Doc you feel p-pretty good.” Frenzy tried to hide the stutter in his words the medic was already looking smug enough but Pit it felt amazing! It was hot and throbbing and Primus it was a snug fit. The walls of the minis valve had pressed in tightly around the bigger mechs spike again and were oozing lubricant. Knock Out had picked up his pace to make Frenzy shiver and whine, the light squelching slapping sounds reminding mini of all the smut vids he and Rumble watched were getting him off even further.. 

“Do you want to feel better?”

“A little more friction first K.O.. Please?” Frenzy knew he wouldn’t last after Knock Out connected and he wanted to enjoy the medic like this for as long as he could. 

“Sure thing cutie.” Knock Out grabbed at the mini’s boxy hips and started to slam into him being careful enough not to accidentally sync them up. 

Frenzy was surprised that K.O. wasn’t holding back. He felt everyone of the Doc’s thrusts down to his spinal strut and with his field starting to drip over the him Frenzy could tell Knock Out was starting to really get into it. If only his tanks weren’t already roiling. Frenzy was already reaching his limit and they had barely gotten started. 

“Y-you like this Doc? You like p-pounding my hot port?”

“Almost as much as you like taking it.” 

“ Yeah wha-ah-whatever. Sync us up now. Uhh..please?

“Aww already feeling jittery? Want me to make it last?”

“ Can you? Yeah.” A sudden freezing wave fell heavily over the mini leaving him panting and bucking his hips. Writhing in the shock. 

“Better?” The cold dissipated in a few seconds leaving only a pleasant tingle as his frame quickly warmed back up.

“Pit your field play’s strong Doc.” Frenzy continued to buck his hips, encouraging Knock Out to keep the act up. “Where do you learn dirty stuff like this?”

“Around.” Knock Out met Frenzy’s hips with his own a soft clang echoing in the small space. “You know how some mechs can be. They want everything they can get from their shanix.”

“You-ahhh-don’t sell yourself-ahh- do you?” Frenzy was lucky to get any words out through his heavy panting. Thankfully Knock Out was quite apt and let another chilly wave of energy wash over the mini. 

“No but that doesn’t stop people from asking, fist fulls of cash in servo at my metaphorical door. Why do you think I even gave Lekter a chance. He kept even the scariest bruisers away. The last thing I wanted was to be chained to Overlord’s shoulder or worse Tarn. I’ll take running from wreckers and fighting off injured berserkers with melted processors to doing the same damn t-cog surgery again and again. A life of the mundane kills the spirit as they say.”

“Sometimes you-haaahh- take the money though-eehmm- right?”

“Of course sometimes I take the money! Cute bruisers and beasties with low self esteem are my favorite. I love domesticating them. The perfect ones go wandering off and get killed on me though. Never enough time for them to earn their collars.”

“You got a weird idea of-huff- love Doc. Why don’t you just go after the mechs you really want- heegh- instead of rich smug aft high-shiners.” 

“Most mechs just assume I want a rich high-shiner because I’m a fairly well to do high-shiner but they come after me. I want a pet, a guard but I already told you they take so long to train. They’re unruly by nature. I can’t fathom the thought of getting close to one then having him go and die! On my servos, in front of me, off where I’ll never know even. I just can’t risk my spark on that.”

“Aww Doc. If you want a mech who can watch your back for you why don’t you ask for a symbiote. You love us and- PRIMUS- knows any minicon would love you. Frenzy wiped away the drool on his face and rested his arm back on his helm. He really wanted to grab onto the medic but Knock Out was a stickler with scratches and smudges.”

“I have a med drone it keeps me safe enough. Besides I think you would get jealous if I got a mini of my own plus I would have to get it custom from Shockwave.” Knock Out bent over to give Frenzy a kiss. The mini whined into it wrapping his arm around Knock Out’s neck.

“We would not. I like what we have. Right now. This exact moment. Just perfect. PRIMUS RIGHT THERE!” Frenzy tried not to scream into Knock Out’s audial as he pounded into the back of the mini’s port. Despite the Doc’s field cooling him down Frenzy could feel the static hummin on his plates and in his circutes and more than that with the other mech bent over him he could feel Knock Out’s arousal now. The live current crackling and sparking every time their plates met. “Doc-ahh-connect with me?”

“You sure. I could treat you longer if need be?” 

“Nah I want it.” 

As Knock Out connected the medic’s charge hit the mini like a shot from a energon prod. Except better in every way. Frenzy only had a few lovely seconds before blue screening. The charge taking over his frame making it go haywire and hotter than he had ever gotten before. He definitely left some scratches on the Doc. Hopefully the younger mech wouldn’t be too mad. 

When Frenzy managed to reboot his systems Knock Out was connected rolling the current the two had built up between them. Frenzy felt his optics and spark surge at every echo. His frame too sensitive and spent to do more than rest against his partner and enjoy his kisses. Every now and the mini’s valve would go tight and his mind fuzzy as his spark discharged again and again. Sending tiny jolts of electricity into the air and oozing bright sticky transfluid all over the medics crotch. 

Despite all his warnings Knock Out didn’t seem to mind the mess and was in no hurry to pull the plug despite his finish being ruined. Frenzy could see why a mech would prefer this over the one and done way that most mechs made love thanks to the war. It even would have been nice if the young mech had shared some of his memories with him but that might have been asking too much for a mech like Knock Out. By the time Knock Out did disconnect them Frenzy was about ready to slip back into recharge his spark humming peacefully and his engines at a low sleepy purr. 

Frenzy tightened his grip around Knock Out’s neck as the other mech lifted him up and headed over to the shower. “You’re a good lay Doc. A tough act to beat for the next sucker who I convince to interface with me.”

“Hmm you sure about that. I was just thinking about treating the two of you before I head back to the field.”

“With what?” Frenzy hopped down on wobbly peds and let the cool solvent rain over his frame. Plumes of steam rising from him despite having cooled down considerably. 

“Don’t get your hopes up too high but I’ve teased enough Autobots before I killed them to get over fragging murderers so if you want I’ll be your bait and help you get a night with your bruiser. You might have to share him with me but I’ll make sure you and your brother get your fill of love first.”

Frenzy had turned and grabbed at Knock Out's hips, looking up at him with the most joy filled optics. Frenzy was such a suck up. "Doc you serious? You'd really do that for us?"

“Sure. I’ll be stuck on this ship working till my gears are stripped so I’ll need someone to have fun with might as well keep you busy too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading till the end. Till the next one kudo's comments and requests if you like.


	3. Plans Awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait I was busy building my costume for TFcon so writing got put on the backburner. The struggle to be realistic and just go for it was real this chapter. In the end I tried to go for some light voice kink stuff hope you like it!

A few days later and Breakdown was treated to a strange note fastened to his door. He had read and re-read the hand written foil note almost a dozen times now which was no small feat. The Doctor certainly lived up to his profession because the note was almost illegible. It was like he had written the thing on an active centrifuge and just went frag it, it’ll do. Still despite its rough nature the words were what mattered and they conveyed the message just fine. Breakdown didn’t trust them. The doctor had seemed….threatening when he had tried to pick him up the last time, but now all of a sudden he was asking to have him to go to his quarters? It just didn’t make much sense. Still…..Knock Out was a looker and with things calm at the moment his circuits were getting pretty antsy. Sparring could only chew up so much energy.

 

Maybe it wasn’t a personal thing though. The Doc seemed to pick up on his glitches pretty easily and knew he didn’t like being around other mechs especially when he was injured so maybe the Doc was just worried about his injuries and didn’t want to embarrass him in front of all those other mechs. Breakdown rubbed at his face and growled softly, he just didn’t know! He certainly didn’t want to go into the situation expecting something then get there to find out the Doc just wanted to give him an actual private check up. Either way though going in what was the risk? Either he got a decent time and hopefully the pain in his side checked out or got an amazing time with one of the best looking mechs on the Nemesis. It was a win win as long as it wasn’t a trap.

 

Breakdown didn’t know what it was….well he had a guess that it was whatever was left of his memories with the Autobots, but deep down in his spark Knock Out was terrifying to him. He knew that pretty face loved to be streaked with energon, those long delicate talons buried in internals. Sometimes to heal and save sparks but as far as Breakdown had seen they were just as good at killing, he was a Con no matter what his job and Cons even when you were working for them were dangerous. So with all that why was he following the long halls to the medics personal quarters? Because he was stupid and horny and a bit bitter. He was tired of having Motormaster and Dragstrip rub their,abiet terrible, relationship in his face, Dead End and his one night stands with a dozen or so mechs, Primus even Wildrider had somehow gotten fragged and he couldn’t even talk anymore! Getting with the hot medic even after everything they had done to get them into slag in the first place would just be so sweet.

So he made his slow walk down the corridors to the medical ward. The screams of the doctor’s and the damned increasing and fading as he passed the med bay. Should the CMO really be taking time out of healing mechs to fool around with other soldiers? Working constantly must be tough, maybe he was taking an hour out for a pick me up. Most mechs faced to blow off steam but it could boost a bot too he supposed. When he spotted the room number he hesitated outside the door. Was he really going to do this? It couldn’t be that bad. Even if the Doc was just trying to pull something he was small so when push came to shove Breakdown would win and Knock Out would only have himself to blame. He might even get what he wanted no matter what the Doc had planned...who was he kidding no he wouldn’t. Primus he head to start forming some tougher metal if he wanted to last with these vicious fraggers.

 

Breakdown quickly punched in the provided access code before his nerve left him again. The door slid open with ease. Breakdown ducked his helm as he entered. The room was fairly standard, it had a few pictures in frames on small desks and an impressive bookshelf and washrack. The berth wasn’t anything special though, except it was one that could compact if the Doc wanted to be lazy and just recharge in his alt mode. The only other thing special about it and the room in general were the two resting mechs on the berth. Minis? Breakdown didn’t know the Doc had any. Seemed like a good idea for a medic to have some partners to watch his back but considering the note and all...why were they here? If the Doc did want to get frisky was he expecting to share the experience? No. The Doc must have just wanted to treat a few gears and send him on his way. So why wasn’t the Doc even here? Did he read the note wrong? Was he early? 

 

He stood cautiously at the door unsure of what to do. He really should just leave. The Doc probably had plans but something came up. An important heavy hitter probably got taken down and needed fixing. Stuff like that happened all the time to medics. A total bummer but nothing he could do about it. 

 

“Primus slag!” 

 

Breakdown had turned to leave when he heard a short muffled shout from the berth. He must have woken one of the minis. He quickly turned back around, his servo’s held gently in the air. “Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. I’m sure you guys don’t get much recharge.” The mini didn’t reply just sat there looking surprised and nervous. Now that he was sitting up in the line of the meager light Breakdown noticed that he didn’t look quite like a medic Minicon. In fact he looked oddly familiar. 

 

They were the spindly creeps minis! The little spies. What were they doing in the medic’s personal quarters? “I promise I’m not doing anything shifty. The Doc gave me the code. Did uhh...something come up? Do you know?” Again the little spy just stared on, his emotionless red visor glowing brightly. 

 

“I can’t believe you actually showed.” That took Breakdown by surprise a bit. “I d-d-d-on’t know what happened to the Doc butyoushouldjuststay! He’ll be back I promise.”   
“Uhh….are you sure? Don’t you guys need to recharge? I know you’re not sparklings but your systems work differently right? Recharge for you is more important that for uh bigger mechs.”

 

“We’ll be fine please just stay!” The mini quickly curled back in on himself 

 

Well that was a bit suspicious but the little Con almost looked embarrassed about it. It was kind of cute actually. Maybe they were a little admirer. Drag Strip and Motormaster had a few for different reasons. Drag Strip usually took advantage of it but Motormaster uh...wasn’t the type anymore. Breakdown didn’t really expect anything like that for himself. He wasn’t really a shining personality. There was no problem with staying he supposed. The Doc had invited him after all. “Okay as long as I’m not bothering ya.” As Breakdown shuffled into the room, looking around for anything to sit on he could hear the little mini waking his twin just barely holding back his excitement. They really must have been fans of his. Primus why?

 

Not finding much in way of things to sit on Breakdown crashed to the floor by the berth and well..just sat. He wasn’t much of a conversationalist and he was even less social now than he had been before and that was saying something! Still now with both the minis staring at him from on their perch the silence was quickly getting awkward. If they really were fans were they hoping he would be friendlier? Breakdown didn’t want to build up any expectations but he didn’t want to act like a jerk either. He didn’t even know their names though! Should he ask? Would they be mad? He did remember them hanging around quite a bit but he just assumed they were keeping watch doing their jobs not that they had any actual interest in being friends. Well...he had to start somewhere because Knock Out sure wasn’t just about to show up and save him.

 

“So uhh where’s your uhh...boss? What’re you doing in the Doc’s quarters? Your boss doesn’t have quarters of his own you two can stay in?” The two were quiet for a long moment as if surprised and a little overwhelmed. The newly awoken purple one finally spoke up.

 

“Soundwave’s out in the field. We’re on med leave and this place is boring as slag. We hang out with Knock Out for fun and help out if he wants us but he’s always getting called in and most of the other medics just think were annoying gossips. Which we are but it’s still rude. Soundwave’s quarters are just as interesting as any other room on this ship so it doesn’t matter where we stay. We always just rest easier when we got a bigger mech between us.”

 

“Sounds like you two got a sweet deal. You two look fine to me though did little things like you take internal damage?”

 

“ Nah.We’re pretty healed up but with the Boss and Megs in the thick of it it’s just easier for us to stay on the ship then get sent down. If the boss really needed us he’d send up someone to get us.” Breakdown nodded absentmindedly. Now that the other twin was awake the one he had been talking to before had clammed up and was back to gawking silently. It was getting unnerving. He had to think of a question both of them could answer to get them talking again.

 

“So what do each of you do for….Soundwave?”

 

“Mostly recon. We go where he can’t and when we’re up here alone we just keep watch for him. Boss has audials everywhere you know.”

 

Breakdown laughed bitterly and rubbed at his face. “Yeah kid I know.” Breakdown caught a glimpse of the twin’s scrunched pained faces through his digits. “Oh sorry. You’re not kids. Didn’t mean to insult ya. How old are you two anyway?”

 

“Probably older than you. We were on the moon for about a century before they sold it and we had to fight in the Colosseum. But don’t worry about it most mechs treat us like new molds anyway.” 

 

Breakdown quirked his head, the black and red twin was still looking like he had been socked in the gut and was about to get another one. He really must be the most disappointing idol ever.  
“That’s tough. I was in the pits during it’s final days. I got wrecked in a collapsed building on a mission and got discharged young cause I couldn’t keep up. Really fell into my name, a liability and all that. Not worth it to fix but not too busted to just get rid of so they let me do what I could with my own life. I was able to live on what the senate gave me for a bit but it didn’t last. Not much else for a soldier like me to do.”

 

“We know. We saw a few of your fights. Pretty impressive for how busted you were back then. We’ve wanted to talk to you more sooner but before...well you know it was business and the Boss told us not to get too close.” 

 

Breakdown sighed as he rubbed at his face again, trying to push down the old memories and the more unpleasant recent ones. Focus on the positive B.D. These Cons don’t actually think you’re filthy Autobot trash. Don’t blow it. “Really? Me? I ain’t nothing. I jus-” 

 

“WE’RE SO SORRY WE ROYALLY SCREWED UP YOUR LIFE AND WE PROMISE WE’RE ACTUALLY SUPER GLAD YOU DIDN’T GET SNUFFED AND JOINED UP WITH US EVEN IF YOU DID GET EVEN MORE FRAGGED BECAUSE YOU’RE GREAT AND WE THINK YOU’RE AWESOME AND-” Rumble quickly grabbed at his brother and shoved a servo over his mouth before he could finish whatever he was going to spout off.

 

“Heh heh Just ignore him he’s just- well I mean we are sorry for screwing you over and we think you’re pretty cool but we’re not creepy I promise.” 

 

Creepy? Why would he think they were creepy? Well they were spies he supposed, still what was the worst thing they could be doing? He politely waved off the awkwardness so the minicon would let his brother go. “Don’t- Just don’t worry about it. It’s fine. I’m uhh- I guess I’m flattered. I don’t really know what you two think’s so great about me when you have mechs like Megatron and your Boss to look up to.”

 

Rumble and Frenzy gazed silently at him for a bit. “Really? But you’re so cool!” Rumble was leaning over the edge now his entire visor glowing with excitement. “You’re the best part of Menasor and even cooler on your own. You’re strong and nice and ho-ahhHHhah funny. Yeah.”

 

“Rumble’s right! I saw you in the field and you were fighting some slagger twice your size but you brought him down! Smashed his head to bits! It was so cool!” Frenzy had joined his brother at the edge of the berth to gush. Breakdown felt his face go dark with eneron. So they really were fans of his. Primus they sure knew a lot. The scout felt pretty bad that he barely knew anything about them. Still something about their voices seemed familiar….really pinged something.

 

The showers. They sounded like the voices he had heard in the shower. That’s why they didn’t want him to think they were creepy. They had been watching him and got caught by the Doc but he saved their chassis. Primus had he been baited? Did these two really like him that much to pose as the medic to meet him or...Primus did they even have crushes on him? They must have seen how he reacted to the Doc and thought up this little plan. They certainly acted lovestruck and that couldn’t be easy for them as Soundwave’s little minions. He had only been working with the Cons as a real Con for a few years. Not enough time for the stigma to wear off. Plus being mini’s they probably thought he wouldn’t take them seriously if they did have romantic feelings. 

 

Breakdown had to laugh. Mostly to keep up appearances that he was still listening but also from the situation. They weren’t bad looking little mechs and they had put in a decent chunk of work to get his attention but Primus minibots! Soundwave’s minibots to add to the danger! He supposed if they really were friends enough with the Doctor to have his room code then he would probably be easily swayed to fix any problems that came up should he give the little spies what they wanted. If that was what they really wanted. At the moment Breakdown couldn’t tell. Sure they were fans but they could have just wanted to chat. He would have keep up the act to see.

 

“I couldn’t have made that good of an impression. I’m just an Autobot deserter after all. To be honest I wouldn’t have cared if Wildrider hadn’t broke Motormaster. I would have been just fine dying.” The little spies were practically falling off the berth now with how far they were leaning.

 

“So you had more pride than the others so what. It’s nice to know a mech who’s not always an opportunistic mess.”

 

Breakdown laughed softly again. “Pride, sure I’ll call it that. Hey not to make an aft of myself but you never introduced yourself. I think it’s Frenzy right? I think I heard Sounwave call you that.”

 

Frenzy’s visor flared brightly at the sides. He quickly looked down and started fiddling with his servos. “You really remembered my name from something small like that?”

 

Yeah these two had really fallen hard. Breakdown smiled up at the nervous mini. “Sure. I’m a scout after all so I’m pretty good at getting info myself.” Frenzy continued to fidget with his servos as he nodded in agreement. 

 

“Have to be pretty resourceful in the field don’t you?”

 

“Yeah~ Also have to be pretty good and problem solving and strategizing. I was always good at breaking down scenarios you know. Figuring out the odds. I was also pretty good at predicting enemy strategies. Was. Heh. Here I am talking about myself as if I’m washed up. I’m still pretty good at it to be honest and I think I found you two out. The Doc’s not coming is he? You wrote that note just to get me here didn’t you?” 

 

Both mini’s laughed nervously as they retreated back against the berth. “What? No. We wouldn’t do that to you.” Rumble tried to sound sincere but his spark was starting to thrum in his chest making him jumpy.

 

Breakdown sat up on his knees and leaned against the berth to get close to the minis without trying to act too threatening. “I know it was you two who were watching me. The Doc caught you didn’t he?” The mini’s were silent, “ Must of made you real jealous when I tried to flirt with him.” Breakdown slowly leaned in closer and tipped Rumble’s chin up level with a thick digit. “Didn’t it?” He could feel the spy’s engine running at full power and the nervous static from the mini’s field. “Now I ain’t mad but you two did get my hopes up. The letter you wrote me...well it had some undertones that I was looking forward too. So I have to ask what was the endgame of this little charade of yours?”

 

The minis were still a bit shell shocked and with Rumble a stuttering mess Frenzy took over. “YOU CAN FRAG US! Primus you can frag us till we fall apart if you want! We want it!” Rumble quickly nodded over and over confirming his and his brother’s desires. 

 

“Oh~ Wellll. I won’t do that. That’s not right. I’ll certainly give you the best time I can offer though. How about we don’t ruin the Doc’s berth though. I think he already hates me enough. Sides’ it’s a little small for me anyway.” Breakdown picked up both of the minis with ease and held them for a moment. He didn’t really know where they could go besides the medic’s room though. He shared a barrack with the other Stunticons and that wouldn’t be a good first impression and he didn’t want to risk getting caught by taking the spies someplace communal. 

 

Frenzy leaned in close against Breakdown’s chest. “We could do it in K.O.’s washrack. It’s where we usually have fun or we could take you back to our quarters. Our berths plenty big enough.”

 

“Does the Doctor even know you invaded his room?”

 

“Of course he does we were recharging with him before he left.” 

 

“Let’s go back to your own quarters then. I don’t want him to come back and have to deal with this. Just point me the way.”

 

After another trek across the Nemesis Rumble was leaning in to punch in the right keycode. Luckily the older spy was nowhere in sight so he slipped in and set the minis down on the berth. Staring down at their apprehensive smiles Breakdown lost his nerve for a second. He wasn’t a stranger to interface but he certainly had never done with with a minibot let alone two. How did he even start? He supposed he could start by sitting down and getting comfortable with them. 

 

Breakdown settled on the berth and pulled the two close again. “So how’s this going to work so you two get fed up with each other?”

 

The two suddenly sported cheshire grins and inched closer on their knees. “Believe us we won’t you spend as much time cooped up on one mech as we do and you learn how to get real close.”

 

“Uncomfortably close.” The twins leaned up and pressed kisses against Breakdown’s cheeks their tiny digits already exploring his frame. Breakdown had to force down the sudden wave of anxiety and nausea from the foreign touches. This could still be a fun night as long as he didn’t let his glitches get the better of him. He just had to let himself enjoy things. Luckily Frenzy and Rumble were too engrossed in their fondling to notice the quick chill in his field. 

 

Really engrossed. Primus their fields were just pouring over him, full of joy and lust. How long had they been crushing on him for? Breakdown didn’t have the chance to ponder any more as Frenzy took his focus, the mini’s kisses now more focused on his mouth rather than the butterfly kisses on his face and neck. He easily picked the black and red mini up and kissed Frenzy back, trailing a few down the mech’s chin and neck before returning back. He gently bit at Frenzy’s lower lip plate encouraging the mini to open up. Frenzy’s tiny engine purred as he let his lips part to let Breakdown deepen the kiss, the bigger mechs glossia meeting his. The kiss was a bit overwhelming and awkward at first but the bigger mech’s encouraging servo fondling the side of his face and neck helped Frenzy ease into it.

 

At his hip Rumble was getting a similar treatment. He had been digging his digits through Breakdown’s seams getting ever closer to the mech’s codpiece causing Breakdown’s touches to get more fervid and persistent. As Breakdown passed his large servo over Rumble’s face the mini caught a thick digit and helped it slide into his mouth so he could suck on it, Rumble didn’t know if it would be the bigger mech’s thing but it certainly was his and Stunticon’s thick sturdy digits perfectly filled his mouth, getting the mini excited for hopefully things to come.

 

Breakdown had to cut off a laugh although he encouraged Rumble’s attention, sliding his digits in and out slowly while the mini sucked on them and gently slipping in another of his thick digits for good measure. At first he was sure it was just a habit the mini had picked up on since as far as he knew the only intimate attention the two might have gotten would have been from Soundwave or the good Doctor, both of whom would have found that sort attention more pleasurable. Judging from Rumble’s deep moans though Breakdown thought otherwise, the little guy just had his own kinks he needed filling. Well, he had no problem helping the Con out. In the back of his processor he couldn’t help but wonder what lewd noises the young doctor would make if he was getting his digits sucked on. He knew a few mates back on the Bot side that had medic’s attention and a few intake nodes for them to play with. Primus could Breakdown get down with that. He kept the thought at bay though. The mini’s were attractive themselves and despite their young naive act they seemed fairly comfortable with interfaceing. He liked being able to feel Rumble’s engine going at full force as he digit-fragged his mouth and Frenzy had no shame in pulling Breakdown’s servo down lower so he could grind against it while he sucked and pulled on a sensitive bunch of wires. The warmth and strange electricity from the mini’s field making Breakdown’ lower wheels jump and the surrounding plates stutter slightly as they anticipated his transformation. 

 

He gave Frenzy a bit more friction, cupping the mini’s crotch plates and grinding down on it with his palm till the metal was warm to the touch and tingling with electricity. Frenzy whined as he dug his digits into a wide enough seam to cling on as a hot wave of static washed over his frame. “Awhhh! B-b-b-mmm~.”

 

“Hmm? What was that? You want more? You little guys sure heat up fast.” Frenzy’s frame shivered again. Breakdown’s voice suddenly gruff and sensual. 

 

“Mhmm~ Whatever ya want big guy. As long as it’s from you.” Breakdown pulled the mini close and growled into his neck, Frenzy’s plating shivering from the sensation. “Oh yeah~ Do it again! I want to feel your engine’s gettin’ hot for me!” Breakdown felt his face flush again. Primus these mini’s! He really hadn’t expected them to be this dirty. He let Frenzy drop so the mech was resting closer to his engine and gunned it a few times, letting it idle for random periods before revving it again and again till he had the mini squirming and panting. Breakdown pressed more butterfly kisses against the mini’s neck, another deep growl building in his throat. His own frame starting to heat up now. 

 

“I can’t wait till I pop you little things open. You’re going to look so cute riding on my spike.” The brutes taunts washed Frenzy in a wave of arousal. His port throbbing wantingly behind his pannels. 

 

Breakdown was treated to the soft ‘snick’ of Frenzy’s plating and the mini’s servo on his guiding it down to Frenzy’s array. “Oh Primus I want it~ Let me put on a good show for you.” Breakdown vented slowly, steam escaping from his vents as he ran a thick digit through the soft warm metal coverings of Frenzy’s valve to gently tease his wet port. He circled it slowly letting the sticky lubricant coat the tip.

 

“Hmm~ Can’t wait. I think I owe your brother some attention first so keep yourself revved for me ok?” 

 

“Ohh~okay.” Breakdown settled Frenzy on the berth, his engine revving on it’s own as he watched the mini’s digits go straight to his valve. Breakdown didn’t need to be the dominate force in berth but he had to admit it was nice having the minis so hot for him that they even took orders.

 

He carefully picked up Rumble and pulled him onto his lap thrusting his digits into the mini’s mouth a few more times with a bit more force to really get the tiny mech moaning. Rumble’s servos twitched erratically between his thighs. “Keeping yourself busy down here aren’t ya” Rumble whined as he tried to nod, letting his mouth fall open; encouraging Breakdown to shove his digits deeper. Breakdown chuckled under his breath pushing his digits as deep as they could go down Rumble’s intake.. “I bet you want something bigger don’t ya? Didn’t really expect this from your type to be honest but all you loudmouths want is someone to shut you up right?” Rumble whined desperately again as he nodded, his frame starting to shake as small rivulets of oral lubricant dripped from his lips. Breakdown didn’t let up as he leaned down as close as he could. “I don’t think you can really take it but I’ll still give it to ya. I wanna know what it feels like when a ram it down that tight little intake of yours.” Rumble’s whine turned into more of a scream as his frame froze to only a slight tremble. Breakdown was surprised to feel a warm splash and trickle of transfluid pool on his leg, he carefully removed his digits to let the mini vent. “Oh slag kid I’m sorry I didn’t know you were so close.” He eased Rumble to fall back against him and rubbed slow firm circles into his hip while the mini panted to get cool air. “How you doing?” He looked over at Frenzy who was in a similar situation curled up, tiny servos pressed to his face as his vents billowed steam. “Primus not you too. Well- I mean I don’t care I’m not mad or nothing I was just hoping to give ya something better than a few dirty words and kisses.” As he pulled the other spy closer he could still feel the remnant static running through his plates. The little Cons sure were easy to please at least.

 

Rumble whined and curled his digits into a leg seam to get the bigger mech’s attention. “We c-ah- can go again. We just gotta cool down first.”

 

“Yeah we-hmm~ just got a little too excited too fast!” Frenzy looked up at Breakdown pleading, the tips of his visor almost glowing pink. Breakdown cupped the side of the mini’s face with a servo and stroked his face calmly.

 

“As much as I would like that I think tripping you two early was a pretty good break. I wouldn’t mind fooling around with you two again but I think it might take a bit a work if I’m being honest. I don’t want to string you two along but I don’t want to hurt ya either.” 

 

“Yeah well,” Rumble sighed and made himself comfortable as the static cleared from his joints, “We were supposed to have a medic with us. Those selfish dying slaggers take more precedence though.”

 

“Sure, you keep playing along.”

 

“No we’re serious! Knock Out likes to have fun. Mostly with mechs he won’t get in trouble for tearin’ apart. Everyone still wants him though. So he wanted to help us out.”

 

“The last thing they want I bet. but I got you two to keep him tame right?”

 

“Sure big guy but if you really still want to bring him into the mix you’re gonna get some scratches.”

 

“I think I can handle him. How about you take a rest and then we surprise him when he gets off the floor.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to us!” Breakdown leaned back against a stiff support block as the Mini’s resituated themselves. He had planned on the night only being a one time thing for the Pit of it but Breakdown had to admit the little Cons were growing on him. He wanted to see what fun they could really have together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments, and requests are welcome. Next chapter will be the end because this is one of those stories without a plot but if you want more of my little ot4 feel free to request cute scenarios


	4. Happy Funtimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. Plot bunnies and stress were running my brain in circles. Good thing is I'm really happy with this one. Hopefully you all like the end of this story.

Knock Out groaned as he trudged back to his room. Saws dull and fingers so sore they were numb. Instant coagulant was surely a wonder on the dying but having to deal with the gas after it was sprayed in a body was murder on a medic’s digits. He may have been lucky enough to not have lines in his servos like most medics but his circuits and wires still felt stiff and brittle. He could put an extra layer of weather coating on his servos to ease his future pain, but it might react badly to….something. One never knew. Knock Out couldn’t even think off all the combinations that could backfire. Still the idea was tempting. Till then he had his warmer. Pecking in the code with a talon he headed right to his small desk and undid it from the wall, crossing to the bookcase cabinets to dig around for his warmer. As usual it was right where it should have been, neatly coiled up and pristine; just waiting for its next use.

He quickly set it up, giving a small pat to the metal wall of the ship as it seemed to groan at another appliance sucking it’s energy. He whispered a word of thanks not knowing if it was what or whom he was living on. It was always better to be safe and appreciative. As he sat one servo under the warming lights he flicked open an arm compartment, again considering the weather coating. He ultimately decided against it and promptly slipped his other servo into the light of the small machine and sighed leaning heavily forward, exhausted from the cycle. He slowly spaced out, trying his best not to slip into recharge just standing there when he heard the the faint ped-steps of someone trying to be sneaky. His mind immediately went to Soundwave who would more likely be trying to actually tip the medic off to his arrival. Ever since the Stunticons…..well stunt most of the Con medics were on edge and the spy probably expected Knock Out to be no different. Knock Out appreciated the gesture. He bitterly pulled his servos from the warming light and looked to his berth. The Spy’s mini’s weren’t there. Not surprising, he’d left the two about a cycle and a half ago. Still he rolled his optics, not worried but a little annoyed that he’d at least have to offer to help Soundwave search for the little mechs least he seem suspicious. Sure Soundwave could just comm his minis and instruct them to return but as the spy’s most independent symbiotes the twin rascals would usually ignore the call in lieu of whatever shenanigans they were getting up to. Soundwave being equally as exhausted as Knock Out would have no interest in searching for them but would silently worry till they were found. The offer would earn the spy’s favor but actually having to complete the task would be a chore.

Opening the door to greet the spy he instead came face to face with Menasor’s left leg “Breakdown” as the twins so aptly reminded him. He sighed heavily as he leaned on the door. He had planted that damn note when he was energized and slightly horny, now he was exhausted and lacking the minis he had set the plan up for! Breakdown jumped back with a shout but tried to look unshaken. Knock Out put on his best smile for the brute. “Hello. I see you got my note. Afraid we’ll be postponing that little appointment for another time. Sorry to get your hopes up or had you incessantly checking my door but I just spent the last forty hours on the floor and I don’t want to deal with anyone.” Breakdown shuffled his peds and mumbled into his shoulder as he tried not to look at the doctor. He had come to leave the Doctor a note of his own but now that the medic was staring at him face to face he didn’t know what to do. “What is it big boy? If there’s something actually wrong with you I’ll put my concerned face back on but you better not be wasting my- ” Knock Out didn’t expect to be slapped in the face but there it was. It hadn’t been painful like the bruiser had been upset it had just been...odd. When the shock wore off Knock Out reached out to grab at the brute but Breakdown was already half way down the hall.

“What in Primus’ good name!?” He lightly touched his faceplate and felt a small foil note. Pulling it off his cheek he looked it over. “Enjoyed the dirty minis you left me but they can’t really get their fix without you. How about you come and play with us and I’ll make sure you get yours before your next shift.” Knock Out turned the small note over but there was nothing on the back save for the small amount of sticky residue. “Well...not very elegant but at least he’s adventurous.” Knock Out crumpled the note and flicked it somewhere off into the dark of his room. He’d find it later. The last thing Knock Out wanted was to go help another patient even if it was Rumble and Frenzy. Getting them prepared enough to take a partner like the stunticon would take all night! Primus the selfish little spies and their one track processors! He snarled as he returned to his servo warmer knowing he was going to go anyway...eventually. He had promised after all and if they had been brave enough to get this far on their own who was he to be the bad guy to their good time.

* * *

 

Back in Soundwave’s quarters Breakdown was back on the berth, the twins resting against him. One servo tangled with Frenzy’s and the other slowly stroking Rumble’s helm crest. “I’m telling you I don’t think he’s gonna follow me. Can’t blame him, he looked pretty beat. His paint was messed up and everything. Even if he does... I think it would be nicer if we just….I don’t know shared some fuel and watched an old film. I know it’s not the greatest way to spend a night but they’ll be other cycles for cheap thrills.” Frenzy snickered quietly at the bruiser's sentimentality.

“If that’s what you want big guy. It’s not like we could actually push you into doing anything. I don’t know if we’ve got anything like that though. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but Con’s don’t really spend time together like Bots do.” Breakdown sighed as he leaned against the support block the twins had fished out for him. He had noticed. Most Cons preferred drinking or gambling to chatting and while most Cons did have their own personal hobbies they were more solo things.

“Maybe you just haven’t found the right Cons. There has to be one mech on the ship who likes old holovids.”

Rumble’s engine stalled as he snorted “Sure but nothing less than tripple X filth. Trust us BD we know everyone’s hobbies. Still, we’re Soundwave’s minicons for a reason so whatever you want we can sure as the Pit find it. What you in the mood to watch?”

“Something...exciting I guess. You know I used to be a scout even before the war so when I would come back from tours I’d pay a few chits to see the popular movies so I could stay in the loop with normal mechs. I always liked the fantasy ones you know? Sure its fun to see the dirty flicks but there was just something….relaxing about having a good laugh or being surprised or excited by something too stupid to actually be real.”

“Alright! I’ll see what I can find!”

It didn’t take Rumble long to find some films. He even managed to find quite a few strange alien movies in the sphere. The tiny organics seemed so big in their own worlds and sometimes just as small as they ran through nature and fauna and space. Sometimes there were language barriers that even Frenzy and Rumble couldn’t decode but even that didn’t manage to dampen the excitement. Breakdown couldn’t think of one Cybertronian film that could compare to any of the alien ones. Sure they all had similar themes; grand adventures or hero’s quests or sometimes even romances but they had something….different to them. On Cybertron films were made to distract mechs from their monotonous functions; if just for a moment but they rarely inspired many anymore. Seeing the same beautiful frames perfectly crafted for the camera in all of the movies got boring quickly. Breakdown knew they were just meant to be fantasies. He could never imagine himself meeting a beautiful mech and carting them across the galaxy through dangers of every sort only to save the day and win their spark, it just wasn’t feasible. He was a barely functioning scout from a dying branch of the cybertronian army. He was astounded that he had gotten a few decent upgrades and a new engine instead of death! A fantasy in itself. The alien movies though most of them were filled with creatures of all shapes and sizes. They looked like they fit the part they were trying to play. Workers were thick skinned, scarred, and dirty. Soldiers were thin, wary and forlorn or brutish, and scarily cold. Healers were sharp tongued and bitter or bubbly and new optimists. They were all different and even though Breakdown knew they were likely “beautiful” to their own kind it still felt more real. The adventures felt like they could happen to anyone. That anyone could be happy or be important no matter what they were or looked like.

The twins seemed to enjoy them too. Clinging on the edge of the berth, excited as pint sized heroes took down some huge monster while their more adventure appropriate questmates were held captive against the walls cheering them on. Breakdown heard them stifle gasps and swears as the characters were thrown and beaten, the heroes always getting back up despite their glaring wounds. Actually jumping up to cheer when the monster was finally outsmarted. They even sat quietly through the sappier end of the film. As all the heroes reached whom they had come to save. A terrifying alien royalty, obviously dying in their guarded quarters. There were words exchanged. Slow sad music invocative of the situation at servo playing in the background. The heroes seemed defeated even after their victory. The burly horned ax fighter began to weep at the dying alien’s side. They had beaten the monster but they were going to fail their quest. They couldn’t save the alien. As the creature slowly weakened the horned fighter lifted them from the floor and placed them back in their bed of hung silks and fluff. The other heroes began to look more sorrowful, some angry as they left the room. The scene grew quiet, still as the alien died their champion by their side. When they finally went still and started to slowly deteriorate Breakdown heard the twins softly whispering their own sorrows. The movie ended strangely. When the alien died a smaller alien emerged from the dust. I glowed brilliantly and looked a lot less terrifying than the original alien. The other hero’s still in the room seemed pleased by this. Although his comrades spirits picked up the burly axe warrior still seemed distant but despite that the movie ended with a soaring score and sense that something good had happened.

Frenzy leaned back from the edge of the berth sniffing slightly. “Primus some organics are so freaky. Are there really things out there who can just...do whatever that was or is this just made up slag?”

Breakdown let out a rumbling chuckle as he pulled the mini closer. “Nothing I ever met but who knows. The universe it too damn big to rule anything out.”

“I thought you Bots were better at getting cozy to natives than we were?”

“Maybe but I wasn’t some damage control Bot I was a Wrecker. We didn’t exactly socialize much.” Breakdown’s optics dimmed a bit as he spoke. “To be honest I never really socialized with anyone. Not even my team. Primus... and I think they hate me more than they did back when we were supposedly the good guys.. The last…..buddy I had….he got tired of me. This is the first time I’ve actually hung out with another mech who wasn’t a vehicon or Dead End.”

Rumble inched forward a nervous laugh rumbling in his engines. “Hey, hey,hey big guy. No need to get sappy there. Well- I mean you can it aint like we’re gonna tell anybody but- What I mean to say is that it’s cool that you like hanging out with us. Really cool and we can do this again whenever! It doesn’t have to be a one time deal. We like good clean fun too.”

Breakdown gently noogied the mini’s helm as Rumble darted closer. “Thanks pint-size. I….I don’t know. Something just really hit me in my spark. Now that you put up with me though how about we fuel up and then maybe I treat ya to some less than clean fun. Nothing too exciting but….let’s see what I can give you little guys, how’s about that?” The twins wore matching smiles as they nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Back in his room Knock Out suddenly jumped awake, his wheels nearly slipping in the wet solvent shower. He hmmed and silently berated himself for leaving the solvent on and for falling into recharge again. He had promised Frenzy and Rumble after all and while he wasn’t much of a giving mech he was professional and punctual so when he made plans he kept them the best he could. Groggily Knock Out rubbed at his optics as he turned off the spray and shook himself down. How long had he been out for? Checking his internal clock as he searched for a towel he was appalled to find that he had been out for hours. Whelp. Nothing was going to save that. Hopefully the boys wouldn’t be too upset with him. It had been such a long shift.

Drying off and buffing on the quickest shine he could manage Knock Out paced around his room till he found what he was looking for before setting off. Either the twins would already be in recharge themselves or they’d be doing whatever else they liked to do in their free time. Making music or filming dumb videos or...spying on someone. Even if they dumb Stunticon had lost interest he could at least show them a good time himself.

When he knocked on the door to Soundwave’s quarters however he was treated to a deep embarrassed shout and a few Mini screeches. Knock Out laughed softly under his breath “Someone thinks they’re about to get busted. Looks like that brute is more reliable than I thought.”  
As he punched in the code and the door whished open Knock Out was treated to quite the sight. Both mini’s were at Breakdown’s hips likely giving the bruiser’s spike all the attention it deserved before being startled. Rumble and Frenzy’s tiny cheeks already coated in a thin sheen of lubricant. “My, my,just couldn’t wait for me? I understand. I’m sorry I took so long.”

“D-doc! You actually showed up! You fall asleep in the shower again?” Knock Out had to quickly hide his blush when he heard Breakdown’s deep chuckle.

“I may or may have not done that. You’ll never know the truth.” Knock Out moved in so the door could shut behind him. “Now what were you three getting up to while I was taking my me time? Nothing too dangerous I hope? You don’t look like you’re in pain.”

“I wouldn’t hurt them. I ain’t that kind of bot.”

Knock Out tried not to sound curt with the bruiser. “Oh I’m sure you wouldn’t have, that would be incredibly stupid on your part. Life threatening in fact. But you big boys always get a little too excited and Minis can be very persuasive and needy themselves.” Knock Out sauntered over and plucked Frenzy from his brother’s side, he protested by wriggling and whining. Knock Out laughed but kept him secured as he tickled and pet Rumble’s cheek. “Better get back to work little Con. Don’t wanna let that thing get cold.”

“Doc~ Can you try not to upstage us?”

“Of course.” Knock Out settled on the floor with a squirming Frenzy and made quick work of settling him down. Blowing raspberries into his abdomen to make him blush before moving right along to mouthing at the Minicons already warm crotch plating. Breakdown had to stop himself from drooling a bit and had to tear his gaze away. He hoped Rumble didn’t take his spike throbbing from the sight the wrong way. There was just something so hot about the sight. How unashamed and how unafraid the medic was to give the little mechs what they wanted. Like he had done it before. Well Breakdown supposed because the medic had. The twins said so themselves. Primus he tried not to think about it too much. He held Rumble’s face in the palm of his servo, practically petting the little bot with the other. Rumble had no qualms whatsoever. His visor going bright pink at the edges as he worked Breakdown’s spike the best he could. Breakdown had to admit the Mini was doing better than he ever could have expected. For not having many partners he certainly knew the moves. The little glossia teasing and swirling around the head of his spike was for sure a sensation he wouldn’t mind experiencing again and again.

Rumble had to quickly squash his self doubt and embarrassment and just try to focus on how amazing it felt to finally have his chance with his crush now that Knock Out was in the room. He just had to remember that all those nights with just the Doc’s talons or the more embarrassing nights practicing alone with the few bigger toys he had had finally paid off. That Breakdown might actually find him and Frenzy handsome and worth it and not just a way to get in the medic’s panels. Things had been going good he just had to keep positive. Breakdown was definitely into it and he was doing a pretty good job of keeping the big guy happy. With Frenzy occupied Rumble had more room to play. He had tried to pace himself, trying to prove he knew a little more about interfacing than most thought he did but charged up and in a bit of a fantastical daze it wasn’t long until he had taken Breakdown as deep as he could. Already running so hot he was venting steam.

Breakdown continued to pet and encourage Rumble and it didn’t take long for the mini to turn into a hot little mess from all the praise. Drool dripping down his chin as he deep throated the thick spike. It really didn’t take much to heat the little guys up in any way and Breakdown was kind of glad for it. Sure he liked a challenge that he had to work to please sometimes but there was something so nice about easy partners. Mechs who were just happy to have anything and who he could make happy again,and again. Besides that fragging a mini was turning out to be a lot hotter and less worrisome than he feared. Breakdown could actually feel his spike in the mini’s intake as he stroked and skittered touches along Rumble’s neck and jaw. He wished he could see the show a bit better but the few glances he caught of his plug moving back and forth in the mini’s intake as he sucked him off made Breakdown’s engines purr and roar. “Looking good little buddy. Real good. Betcha’d like it even better if I just gave the rest. Bet that’d trip your switch real quick.”

Rumble went stiff at his knees and Breakdown felt the mini’s engine rev and cut as a massive surge ran through him. Rumble cried out as the first wave went hit him suddenly. Primus Breakdown had done that on purpose! He had to! They warned him after all! His entire frame was quickly ensnared in the tight,fuzzy, wonderful, bliss of overload, face nearly bright blue from the energon rush and servos tightly clamped around Breakdown’s hip plating. As it dripped away he fell back on his knees. His lips sliding off of Breakdown’s cord with a cute pop. He panted, open-mouthed and drooling to get air as he looked up at his unfinished job still twitching as it’s occupant watched him. “I-I-I Yes, please. J-j-j-just give me a klick big guy.”

Breakdown too sunk back against his peds as he laughed softly. “No problem kid we got all night.” Both Rumble and Breakdown tried to keep their attention from Knock Out but with Frenzy making so much noise it was hard not to look. The doctor had Frenzy in his lap, quickly peppering his frame with kisses wherever he pleased as he tickled Frenzy’s seams and worked his spike. A toy snugly stuffed in the mini’s valve, it’s muffled lewd vibrations just heard by both mechs ogling from the berth over the faint whirring of Frenzy’s fans. Every few klicks Knock Out would tease and frag Frenzy with it and once he even turned the bottom of the toy making it’s base expand inside him. Frenzy twisted and keened, grabbing and clawing for Knock Out without trying to do any damage, too overheated and overstimulated to do much more.

“Primus~” Breakdown sighed with amusement as he made himself more comfortable. “Medics got too much know how.” He leaned in close to Rumble and whispered congenially to the smaller mech. “Ain’t right some of the time.” Picking up Rumble with one servo he pulled the still staticky mini close and snuggled him in the crook of his arm. Taking his spike up in his other servo he gave it a few long strokes. As much as he had no problem waiting for the mini to cool off he didn’t want to completely lose his own charge and as long as it didn’t dampen the little guys spirits Breakdown didn’t see any issue. Rumble snuggled close to the heavy duty mech and enjoyed the show. Watching as well as he could: the bright biolights along the plug fluxing with pleasure, the tip already drooling from its recent attention. Rumble tried to just enjoy the scene but he quickly lost himself back to his ever so recent memories. He so easily remembered the way the lubricant felt and tasted on his glossia. Slick and slightly pasty with only a slight sterile flavor that most models had. Nothing fancy but pleasant nonetheless. How completely full and content he felt swallowing down the big guy’s spike again and again. He wanted to finish, he wanted to know what Breakdown tasted like, how he sounded as soon as he finished him off. Would it be different than when he was alone in the shower? Primus he was trying to cool down! Rumble pressed his face into one of Breakdown’s vents and offlined his optics. It didn’t help all that much. Without focus on his task all the spy could focus on was the other sounds in the room: his brother getting his, the doc’s sweet sickly teasing voice, and the gruff huffs and groans from Breakdown. Slag! This was just making it worse! Rumble felt his own spike throbbing behind his meager panels, almost popping the thin metal outward with the strain. His array and valve already sticky and sensitive from his first overload didn’t help either. As much as he wanted to give the bruiser the attention he deserved he wanted attention of his own!

He didn’t have to suffer for long. Rumble heard his twin’s soft irritated whines begging Knock Out to quit teasing before he heard the doctor getting up and heading over to them. “Teasing? I’m giving you what you want.” There was a pause in Knock Out’s retort as he kissed and purred into Frenzy’s plating one last time. “Here heavy duty, tradesies. Now you can sink that spike of yourself into something warm and tight and just waiting to have you~” Breakdown laughed at the medic’s lewd nonchalant attitude, nuzzled Rumble one last time on the helm, then handed him over.

“Heh, Alright~” Rumble whined a bit himself, damning his poor stamina but was happy to be in Knock Out’s more attentive servos.

“Doc I didn’t get to finish~” Rumble whispered in the medic’s audial as Knock Out pressed kisses to his helm and neck.

“Oh? Sure sounded like you finished to me. Looks like it too~ So cute~” Rumble felt Knock Out’s long talons firmly stroke and pet his bulging crotch plating. The mini couldn’t even muffle his groan as he let the tight panel retract to free his spike of the pressure. The sudden rush of cool air sent shivers through his back strut and he felt his cord throb and leak a few fat beads of lubricant. Rumble onlined his optics just in time to see Knock Out’s devilish smile before he resituated the mini and began tonguing the sensitive head with a warm glossia.The spy lurched forward and clung to Knock Out’s helm as bursts of energy crackled through him in time with each stroking lick.

“I-ah-haa-primus! Meant him-mhmm- Doc!” Knock Out had easily taken the mini’s spike in his mouth and was already busy. His long skilled glossia already finding all the thin seams and warm pulsing nodes to play with as he sucked and worked the plug. Sliding his glossia back he ran the wide flat base against the tip making Rumble’s hips twitch and jump. “Ahh doc~ Why’re you so stingy with your secrets, I c-c-c-coulda’ used this!” Rumble felt more than heard Knock Out laugh and it only sent more pleasant shocks running through the mini’s frame. This time he couldn’t stop himself from actually thrusting into the medic’s mouth. Knock Out chided him and teased him with muffled retorts but let his mouth fall open just enough so Rumble could continue without hitting the Doc’s denta. It was a bit awkward at first, the Doc obviously used to performing with bigger bots but they quickly found a rhythm and it didn’t take long for Rumble’s tanks to start roiling again.

Frenzy was having an equally good time. A bit embarrassed at first now that Breakdown’s optics were all on him, gazing up and down his frame, ogling the spy’s lewd display as he offered up his worked and ready valve to the bigger mech. Breakdown slid his thick digits through the wet mess and let his engines purr. The Doc sure had made quick work of getting the mini wet and easy. He slipped a digit in, then quickly another, testing how hard and far he could go. Frenzy trilled happily as he moaned from the attention, no sign of pain whatsoever. It would still be a snug fit even with the prep. The minis were lucky Breakdown hadn’t been forged big so his size was still manageable but he was thicker than most and was probably the biggest Frenzy had likely ever taken. Still as he pulled his digits free Frenzy only spread his legs wider, letting his servo fall to his own valve to make getting to it all the easier.

Breakdown laughed and huddled over Frenzy to kiss and pet him like he had Rumble. He didn’t know if they both liked the same things except that he needed to steer clear of dirty talk till the end. Frenzy hummed and nuzzled Breakdown back but his field begged for more. The little guy was so close to getting what he wanted that he just didn’t want to play around anymore. Breakdown gave it to him before the little guy found the need to start begging. Perhaps next time he would tease and take more from the little spies since they were so adamant on pleasing him but right now he was more than happy to give. As he nosed the head of his spike against the mini’s glossy anterior node Frenzy shivered and moaned, his visor glowing at the edges as his tiny chest rose and fell in anticipation. “Oh Primus~ Primus big guy I’m so ready! Please just give it ta me.”

As Breakdown lifted the mini and easily impaled him down slowly on his spike he whispered softly to the little spy.“Sure thing little buddy~ Just try to last a little longer than your brother. I’d really like to fill one of ya up.” Breakdown didn’t honestly care about the lack of the mini’s stamina but maybe a little healthy competition could keep the two going for longer. The devilish glow of the mini’s visor may have been a sign of promise or just the rush from Breakdown’s dirty words. Either way Frenzy didn’t respond, speechless as he just enjoyed the feeling of Breakdown filling him up. Idly he lightly fondled the bulge in his lower abdomen, keeping a supportive grip on Breakdown with the other servo. His plating had bowed a bit with Knock Out but it wasn’t nearly as prominent as it was now and only grew more noticeable as Breakdown hilted himself. Feeling him like this was…...something else! So strange and maybe a bit wrong but it made his spark pulse and his charge double with every stroke.

Taking Breakdown all the way was a bit of a painful stretch but as the bigger mech started to move, sliding him up and down his shaft as if he were nothing more than a personal toy, Frenzy couldn’t even focus on it. Everything just felt so good! So right! Primus it felt so dirty too and they way Breakdown called out to him just to make sure it was still good for him was all the mini had ever wanted. He only felt a little bad for not telling the doc to let Rumble finish but not much more than that, not with the bigger mech’s thumbs pinching and rubbing his anterior node every time he seated himself fully, not with every hit of his ceiling node, and certainly not after catching Rumble’s own pleasure filled screams as Knock Out treated him.

Frenzy tuned it out. Put all his focus on himself and Breakdown. Trying to control his frame the way Knock Out had taught him. Making his valve spasm and grip at Breakdown’s thick plug so he could give and get the best results from every one of the bruiser’s thrusts. He was nowhere near competent at it but what he managed to do was enough to have Breakdown’s plug and his valve throbbing in unison; a heavy charge skittering between them. It made every inch of the mini twitch and Breakdown huffed a laugh when he caught Frenzy’s chest plates twitching despite himself, salacious peaks of sparklight leaking out to just barely be seen. If the spy’s little face wasn’t already bright blue he would have blushed but all he could do was apologize. “Don’t worry about it ya little devil, it’s normal. That’s just not something a bot like me can give ya only knowin’ ya for a cycle or two. Pretty though~,I’m starting to like you little spies more and more every klick~”

Frenzy tried to talk though his stutter, tried to ignore his jumping seams, and keep his thoughts through the consistent pounding crashes of his metal against Breakdown’s. “C-c-can y-ah-haa- mmm~ Please call me by name! Please~”

Frenzy couldn’t look away from those brilliant golden optics as they strobed and crackled just for him. “Of course I can do that for ya.” Massive servos now gripped around his boxy chest Breakdown slowed his pace a bit to nuzzle Frenzy again. “But you’re gonna have to wait for it. I’m gettin’ a handle on you little guys and I want you to last me a little longer.” Breakdown dropped his volume to be quiet and gruff, “That alright, Frenzy?” The mini nodded calmly but Breakdown could feel his field going off like a firework, just rippling with adoration and arousal.

Breakdown picked back up his pace, angling his mini and himself to get the best reaction. Frenzy continued calling out even when words turned to gibberish and every pant was punctuated by a shrill scream. With his anxiety and fear dripping away Breakdown let himself get into it. The twins didn’t expect anything of him, weren’t holding him to some crazy standard in their processors, they just wanted him and that was…..nice. It was really nice and with his name on the mini’s lips fawning over every moment Breakdown finally found his tanks starting to go taught and queasily warm.

Careful to not to make it too loud for Rumble he called out to Frenzy, giving him all the praise he wanted as they both rode their climaxes higher. “Primus you dirty little mini, you’re the best damn thing I’ve had Frenzy~ The best damn thing!” Frenzy keened and writhed as Breakdown’s field and words wrapped around him. “Mmhmm~ Can you feel that Frenzy? I’m so close~” He could Breakdown’s spike plating had expanded as much as it could and was thrumming inside him. “Come one now cutie I know ya want it but you gotta still work for it. Help me-heh- help me get ya what you want Frenzy~” Frenzy didn’t know why it was that line that pushed him over the edge but it did and suddenly he was helpless. His frame spasmed and shook as his valve clamped down and gushed datafluid all down Breakdown’s legs. It wasn’t the instantaneous blue screen the Doc could do but it was just as good, maybe even better. If he had been blown out he certainly wouldn’t have felt the bigger mech still fragging him through and he wouldn’t have gotten to feel his already tight valve flood with datafluid. The quick succession of signals pinged his gestation tank, bits inside him transforming and parts he barely knew he had filling up, leaving him warm and heavy as the aftershocks echoed through him. Again not as strong as he was used to but still wonderful. Warm thudding deep in his spinal strut and limbs than the flashes of his spark.

As Breakdown pulled out and settled the mini he didn’t even look phased. A little more giddy and still venting pretty hard to cool down but he didn’t seem nearly as exhausted as Frenzy always felt. With his spike still pressurized Breakdown quickly worked himself, milking out another overload and spraying his climax all over Frenzy’s limp frame. The mini felt his valve throb and clench as the warm fluid decorated his chassis. “Primus~” He bit at his knuckles as he tried to stop his spark from going supernova.

“Knew you’d like that you dirty little spy. Hmm~” Breakdown growled possessively but as he hunched over Frenzy’s frame his gruff demeanor fell away with a deep breathless laugh. “Heh, heh. Slag I can never take myself seriously like that. You alright Frenzy? Satisfied? There’s uh...there are definitely some dents in ya the doc’ll have to pop out.” Breakdown kissed and cuddled the mini as he asked. Primus the brute was perfect. He nodded weakly against the bigger mechs face.

“Yeah, just tired now.” Breakdown nodded and re-situated him one final time.

As he sat with his mini, petting Frenzy’s helm as he drifted off, Breakdown watched Knock Out and Rumble. The doctor was positioned just so,so Rumble could get at him. Rumble was doing the best he could but being bombarded with echoes of his twin’s overload was clearly affecting his performance. Still Knock Out played the scene like a pro on a screen till the minicon was stiff and shaking. Screaming the spy’s name and just begging for him to go as hard as he could. The Doc obviously found the mini’s dominate side cute but even as good of a liar as the Con was Breakdown could tell he was nowhere close to tripping. One could only wonder why he gave these little ones the time of day when he could be putting those skills to use on more powerful laps.

Knock Out purred when Rumble finished and let mini collapse on him without grievance. Maneuvering the other mini when Rumble was too sleepy and content to put up a fight. He smiled that teasing smile as handed Rumble over so Breakdown could cuddle him too, then flipped like a switch. Not a complete one-eighty but it was certainly a remarkable difference. His shoulders fell, his field turned to ice as it shrunk and tightened, his smile was nowhere to be seen as he headed straight to Soundwave’s washwrack. He left the door open. He grumbled and griped about scratches and stains, about Soundwave having nothing but standard cleaner and rough rags as he dug his talons in his valve and cleaned himself of the mess Rumble and Frenzy had made. Breakdown fought with himself as he watched. The medic was certainly going to leave but he didn’t want him to. As much as he liked the twins he still wanted to take a swing at the grand prize. He could offer him a massage, some energon, a nice buff and wax? Primus knew what he wanted from the beauty but even he wasn’t dumb enough to ask for it.”

“You need anything? I’m uhhh...not as useless as Motormaster likes to make everybody believe.” Knock Out turned to look at him, hazy red optics begging for something Breakdown just couldn’t grasp.

“Oh I know. You’re just dangerous. For me. I can’t let myself get distracted around these mechs. I’m sure you’ve gathered how bad it is sometimes. How cutthroat. Can’t let them see any weak spots now.” The Doc was talking a little too fast now. Something about danger? Was he worried some other officer or medic would try to catch him and use this against him?

“Cus’ your CMO or cus’ you’re fragging the old spindly creeps minis and you don’t want someone going to your higher up? The eh….your creepy empurated friend. You seemed chummy when you were torturing the slag outta’ us. He wouldn't take this sitting down?”

“He’s not my friend he’s my boss….in way- but he doesn’t matter. The only friends I have are these two and the underlings who try to suck up to me.” The medic was sure in a hurry. Was he afraid he was going to do something? His mind seemed to be in two places at once.

“You know just because you set me up doesn’t mean I’m gonna do anything to ya. You-you gave me too much for me to do that. I know it was your job and I know what we did and all but still…...I’ve wanted to look like this for a long time and uhhh well to be brutally honest I’d rather get on your good side so there’s something you need I got you.” Knock Out continued to stare as he rubbed off the paint transfers from his codpiece. He laughed suddenly

“Oh right! I umm….I actually forgot I was supposed to give you something. You just seemed to be enjoying yourself so I thought it was a sealed deal. Thank you I suppose for not crushing their dreams then; but down below just broke the barrier and they’ve already got wounded coming my way. I….I can’t stay. Even if I actually, really, wanted to.” Breakdown just barely heard the last part of the medic’s apology. He was sure he wasn’t supposed to. “Thank you for the offer though. If you could keep this up with them that would really keep you on my good side if not I understand just you know-” Knock Out sighed as he turned off the solvent a shook himself clean. “Don’t be an aft. Stay with them till morning, get them cleaned and fueled up, keep them busy till I’m free and can break it to them gently they-”

“I like them well enough to see where things go, you can relax about that but what about you? You uhh….well you look exhausted for one but if you don’t mind me saying…..you don’t seem like a mech who’s ever been satisfied in his life.”

That got him. Knock Out dropped whatever he was doing in an instant and just stared at him. “Oh, and you think you can? How?”

Breakdown felt his anxiety and fear creeping back in now that his high was wearing down. He was digging himself into a pit. “Well...can’t say right now but….you miss every swing you don’t take and in this war those swings matter more than anything.”

“Hmm overused proverb. I like to think all of my swings and likewise my refusal to do so are all calculated….but sometimes I’m not as smart as I think I am. My...emotions get the better of me.”

Breakdown raised an optic ridge as he attempted to flirt. “Oh yeah, what emotions?” Knock Out didn’t look amused despite his huff of a laugh. He stood as he finished his drying and cocked a hip.

“How ‘bout a kiss. For being a good boy~ and rising beyond expectations. Then perhaps depending on my mood after work I’ll come back for a buff and we can “talk” about my emotions. You do know how to work a buffer right?”

“Seen Dead End do it a thousand times. I think I got it.” Breakdown carefully moved the recharging minis and stood, not sure if it was better to take the initiative or hold off for Knock Out. The medic eyed Breakdown’s frame almost lewdly. His mind seemed to be between thoughts again though.

“You’ve got a small crack in one of your gears I’ve been hearing it all night maybe you should-” Breakdown didn’t let the medic continue to blather, pain in his side be damned. He’d live. Knock Out leaned up into the kiss but Breakdown easily lifted him so he didn’t need to strain his already taxed wires. There was no formality to it. Nothing held back. Dermal mesh met dermal mesh and then denta knocked against denta as they each bit and sucked and explored each others mouths.This close Breakdown could feel the doctor’s repressed charge, he didn’t know what had caused it but right now he was making it flare back to the forefront. Small chest heaving as his vents sucked in air and talons dug into the deepest vents he could reach, Knock Out held on for a lot longer than just a “good job” treat. It was Breakdown who finally pulled away from the kiss. He had to. Engine already roaring and spark pounding in his chest. He’d stay there forever if he didn’t. He settled the doctor back on the ground but something was wrong. He didn’t want to let go. Something in his spark told him to not let go, told him that he would never see the medic again if he did. So he didn’t, he cupped Knock Out’s face in his servos and just stayed, stroking and petting Knock Out’s helm. Memorizing the slight curve of his nasal bridge, the line of his jaw, the length of his sensitive audial fins, and the glow of his optics. So red. Such a brilliant red. As he gazed into those terrifying, almost feral looking optic he saw it in their depths. As if looking through a tiny window at an even tinier image he saw it. An... Autobot brand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading as always. It's always nice to have someone to indulge in my crackships and whatnot. Kudos, comments and requests are always welcome. Feel free to ask more of them if you want. Give me a cute prompt? I'm rubbish at coming up with fluff for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments, and requests if you'd like.


End file.
